Zane x Katelyn (Minecraft Mystreet)
by bluefire234
Summary: Katelyn and Zane are arguing in the park when something very wierd happens that changes their lives... I wrote this for fun. The story is wierd and probably makes no sense at all. I hope you enjoy it:-)
Katelyn walks around in the park and sees Zane sit on a park bench playing video games on his new Iphone 6.

"Oh my gosh, Zane! That phone is so hot! Where did you get it? I NEED ONE RIGHT NOW! Jeffory will sooooooo impressed if he sees me carrying it! GIVE IT TO ME, HOT SPICE!" She yells.

"Oh, shut up, i'm right in the middle of a-" Zane says.

Zane is interrupted by Kawaii~Chan, who screams in excitement.

"OMG, did Kawaii~Chan just hear you call him "hot guy"?! Eeeeeeeeeek! Kawaii~Chan needs to arrange a wedding right now!"

"I said "hot spice" not "hot guy! I meant it as an insult!" Katelyn yells.

"Come on QuarterPounderKiller03, kill that dragon!" Zane yells, completely unaware of the situation.

Kawaii~Chan ignores Katelyn.

" KawaiI~Chan will get Cadenza to make you guys the wedding clothes right away!" Kawaii~Chan yells, running away.

"Noooooooo, you Quarter idiot! I'm kicking you out of the clan now! You need to use poison spells!"Zane yells.

"Stop!" Katelyn yells, but it's too late.

Katelyn stares at the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful blue wedding dress that Cadenza had made for her. Today was the wedding day. She had tried to stop Kawaii~Chan from spreading the news, but it was too late. Within 10 minutes, all of her friends and relatives had found out about the wedding. There was nothing she could do about it.

There is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Katelyn asks.

Kawaii~Chan comes in.

"Kawaii~Chan thought that you might be nervous for the wedding, so she brought you some water." Kawaii~Chan says.

"You know that it's your fault that I am so nervous right now?" Katelyn says, annoyed.

"Kawaii~Chan thinks that you guys will make the cutest couple ever. Think about all the cute babies you will have!" Kawaii~Chan says.

"Shut up, Kawaii~Chan!" Katelyn yells.

Kawaii~Chan leaves the room. Katelyn drinks the water. It tasted interesting….It wasn't like the water she'd had before. Suddenly, she felt really excited. She felt like she wanted to hug Zane and kiss him. She couldn't wait until she said the words "I do".

Katelyn walks to where she is going to marry her dear Zane. Zane was waiting there already in his handsome, black suit. He looked so beautiful….. She ran straight towards him. She didn't care about the fact that everyone in the church was watching her.

"Excuse me my lady, but we need to get on with the ceremony." Chad the priest says.

Katelyn steps back, disappointed. She couldn't wait until she kissed Zane.

Chad started saying things about the wedding and so on. Katelyn stares at Zane, not listening. Chad pokes her.

"Katelyn the Fire Fist, do you take Zane Ro' Meave as your wedded husband?" Chad asks.

"I do" Katelyn says without hesitation.

Chad turns to Zane.

"Zane Ro' Meave, do you take Katelyn the Fire Fist as your wedded wife?" Chad asks him.

"I do" Zane says as if he couldn't wait until the kiss, either.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Chad says.

Zane starts moving towards her. Katelyn can't breathe. Finally the moment has come! Zane's lips are moving towards hers.

Suddenly, Katelyn realises something. She hates Zane and now she is about to kiss him! Slowly, she backs away.

"Stay away from me, you piece of rotten fish!" She yells.

"Nooooo! The love potion isn't working any more! I should have given her more!" Kawaii~Chan yells from somewhere in the middle of the church.

"You gave me a love potion?!" Katelyn yells. She runs after Kawaii~Chan.

"You will pay for this!"

Aphmau gets up from her seat and walks towards Chad.

"My beautiful Chad, will you marry me?" She asks.

"Yes, my dear chocolate fizz sprinkle bunny ice cream!" Chad yells and kisses Aphmau. They both walk away.

"Hey, come here! Don't steal my girl you madman!" Aaron yells and gets up. He follows them. Zane suddenly remembers something.

"Ooops….. I forgot to propose to my dishwasher. Gotta Leave!"

The End


End file.
